Ser niñeros no siempre es facil
by chico cj seddie
Summary: El nuevo reto de cuidar de un perro para que la señora los vuelva a estafar
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, creí que no iba a subir otra historia hasta terminar "siempre estaré contigo", pero esto es otro sueño que tuve, es un one-shot, por eso me di la libertad de subirlo**_

_**Este one-shot tiene muy poco (por no decir nada) de romance, asi que están advertidos **_

_**Últimamente se me a hecho costumbre soñar con seddie, tres sueños en la semana pasada, esos sueños los escribo en una libreta que tengo, para algún día poder subirlas.**_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo leer, aunque creo que nadie va a leer esto, por no tener romance, pero como sea, este fandom es para dar tu opinión.**_

_**Si hay seddie, pero no romance.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

Ser niñeros no es fácil

Era un día normal en Seattle, Carly no se encontraba en casa porque había tenido que ir a ver a su abuelo, la mamá de Freddie se iba a quedar a trabajar hasta tarde, por lo cual Sam y Freddie estaban solos en el apartamento de Carly.

Freddie ya estaba aburrido de estar solo con Sam, en total silencio, salvo por la televisión, a la que ninguno de los dos le ponía atención.

Freddie fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Ya estoy aburrido, hay que hacer algo- decía mientras veía a la rubia voltear a verlo.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?- le pregunto ella

-No lo se, yo solo quiero divertirme un rato- decía al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Ya se lo que podemos hacer- decía Sam mientras se dirigía al refrigerador, al parecer a buscar algo de comida, pero no era lo que ella buscaba en ese momento.

Ella sonrió victoriosa al encontrar lo que había estado buscando, dos trastes llenos de albóndigas, por su parte Freddie se sorprendió, por creer que ella se iba a comer eso.

-No me digas que te vas a comer esas cosas, han estado allí por casi un mes- dijo Freddie como regañándola

-Claro que no, las vamos a ocupar para hacer algo divertido- decía mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro

-No me vas a lanzar esas cosas ¿verdad?- preguntaba el castaño al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada un lugar para esconderse, después de todo con ella no se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

-No es mala idea, pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente- decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que tomaba una albóndiga y la giraba en su mano.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellas? Preguntaba el chico.

-¡Se las vamos a lanzar a Lewbert!- decía Sam con emoción, pero en silencio, que tal si Lewbert se enteraba

-Yo no voy a hacer eso

-Claro que lo harás, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí, y morir de aburrimiento?

-Vamos pues- decía Freddie mientras se levantaba del sofá con demasiada flojera

5 minutos después Lewbert se encontraba en el suelo porque pisó una albóndiga y esta lo hizo tropezar, pero aun asi los chicos no dejaban de lanzarle albóndigas al portero mientras los dos reían sin poderse contener.

Después de otros 5 minutos Lewbert por fin pudo levantarse y ponerse a salvo en el cuartito que tenia, pero eso no impedía a los chicos seguir bombardeando su cuarto, luego de otro buen rato de lanzarle albóndigas al cuarto decidieron rendirse, pero no dejaban de reír.

Mientras ellos seguían riéndose llegó una señora con tres niñas, la mayor tenia como unos 9 años, y las otras dos tenían entre 3 y 5 años.

La niña más grande se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos, que aun se seguían riendo y les habló

-¿De que tanto se ríen?- pregunto la niña-¿y porque hay tantas albóndigas tiradas e el suelo?

-Por lanzárselas al tonto portero Lewbert- dijo la rubia como lo más obvio

La niña iba a preguntar algo más, pero la señora la interrumpió

-Hola, ¿ustedes viven aquí?- pregunto la señora

-Yo si, ella no- dijo Freddie señalando a Sam

-bien, ¿les encantaría ganarse un poco de dinero?- pregunto la señora

-Claro que si- contesto Sam inmediatamente-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Miren- dijo la señora con seriedad- quiero que cuiden de mis hijas mientras yo voy al doctor.

-Y eso, ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?- pregunto Freddie un poco dudoso en aceptar

-No será por mucho, unas dos o tres horas, si mucho- decía la señora

-Tenemos que pensar- decía Freddie mientras jalaba a Sam del brazo para llevársela a un rincón y poder platicar

-¿Por qué dijiste que si?, nosotros no sabemos cuidar de unos niños- susurro Freddie regañándola

-Porque yo si quiero el dinero, además, no debe ser tan difícil- dijo Sam como lo más obvio

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Freddie no muy convencido- las mantendremos en el estudio de iCarly, solo serán tres horas- dijo un poco mas convencido

-Esta bien, aceptamos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras las tres niñas saltaban de la emoción, después de todo ellas los conocían muy bien

-Bueno, vuelvo por ustedes mas tarde- dijo la señora despidiéndose de sus hijas- se las dejo encargadas- dijo refiriéndose ahora a Sam y Freddie

-Si, no se preocupe- dijo Freddie, pero la señora ya se había ido.

Tres horas después, los chicos ya no aguantaban a las pequeñas niñas, ya estaban desesperados por que llegara su madre y se las llevara, pero desafortunadamente eso aun no ocurría

Las pequeñas niñas destrozaron casi por completo el estudio de iCarly, como si eso fuera poco ya iban a destrozar el cuarto de Carly, pero los chicos lograron detenerlas.

-¡No van a salir de aquí!- decía Sam mientras protegía la puerta para que las pequeñas niñas no pudieran salir del estudio.

Freddie iba subiendo por el ascensor, para el todo había estado normal, pero porque en todo este rato no había subido al estudio ni una sola vez.

Cuando Freddie abrió el ascensor el escenario que vio no fue el más agradable, Sam protegiendo la puerta y las niñas tratando de quitarla de allí

El gran error de Freddie fue llegar por el ascensor, porque cuando lo hizo las niñas se le fueron encima sacándolo del elevador y logrando bajar al segundo piso, directo a la sala

-Eres un idiota Freddie, por que tenias que llegar por el elevador- le reprochaba Sam a Freddie

-Como iba yo a saberlo- decía el en su defensa, aun seguían peleando cuando se dieron cuenta de algo.

-¡LAS NIÑAS!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban por un segundo, para luego bajar frenéticamente a buscarlas.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso se aliviaron de ver a las niñas, pero se asustaron por lo que ellas habían hecho: la mesa estaba volteada y lejos de donde debería estar, el trastero (o como le digan aquí) estaba abierto y todos los trastes regados en todas partes, el sofá estaba volteado, en pocas palabras, lo que las niñas hicieron fue quitar todo lo que estorbaba para jugar un "partidito" con una pelota que quitaron de una escultura de Spencer y ocupando a la mesa como portería.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?- decía Freddie al ver el caos que las pequeñas niñas habían hecho

-Solo queremos jugar- se defendieron las niñas con una voz tan dulce que a los chicos les fue imposible ignorar

-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Sam dirigiéndose de forma amable a las niñas, las cuales saltaron de emoción y se preparaban para seguir jugando.

Otras cuatro horas pasaron entre travesuras y demás cosas que causaban las niñas y nada, su madre todavía no se aparecía

Sam y Freddie se habían propuesto arreglar todo cuando las niñas se hallan ido, para que Carly no se enojara con ellos, pero eso aun no lo podían hacer porque ellas todavía no se iban, y la cosa se complicaba: entre mas tiempo pasara menos tiempo tenían para arreglar todo y cada vez Carly estaba mas cerca de llegar, por lo que ese seria su fin.

Cuando Sam y Freddie se juntaron para tratar de inventar una idea para salvar sus vidas se dieron cuenta que el ruido creado por las pequeñas ya no se escuchaba, ellos estaban en el estudio de iCarly, y ya habían cerrado las puertas para que las pequeñas no salieran, o eso era lo que creían.

-Oye- decía Freddie mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Sam con su codo- las niñas ya no hacen ruido

-Seguramente ya se cansaron de jugar- dijo Sam sin darle mayor importancia

-No lo creo, ya no hay ni un ruido, es como si solo estuviéramos nosotros

-A lo mejor ya les gano el sueño, después de todo ya es algo tarde

-¿y si se escaparon?

-La puerta esta cerrada, ¿por donde más saldrían?

-No lo se, hay que ir a ver- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir hacia la sala.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que las niñas ya no estaban y se asustó, de inmediato fue por Sam para explicarle que las niñas ya no se encontraban en el edificio

-¡Como que no están!- decía una Sam muy alterada mientras se mordía las uñas por los nervios

-No están, ya las busque en todas partes y no aparecen- decía Freddie igual de alterado al mismo tiempo que caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala

-¡pero que hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, hay que salir a buscarlas!- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sam antes de salir corriendo a buscarlas.

Freddie tardo en reaccionar, pero después de unos minutos decidió salir a buscarlas también

Los chicos estaban buscando a las niñas en el lobby de lewbert, intentaron preguntarle al portero, pero después de lo que le hicieron estaba de más decir que no les dijo nada a los chicos.

Después de dos horas de estar buscando a las pequeñas, ya no sabían donde mas buscar y decidieron volver al apartamento de Carly, para su sorpresa las niñas se encontraban en el sofá descansando después de estar jugando todo el día.

-Lo ves idiota, las niñas estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo- le reprochaba Sam a Freddie

-Yo las busque en todas partes y no las encontré- se defendía Freddie

Sam y Freddie seguían discutiendo cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta, haciendo que los dos chicos reaccionaran.

-¿Quien es?- preguntaba Sam al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, dejando ver a la madre de las pequeñas

-Soy yo, vine por mis hijas- decía la señora mientras llamaba a las niñas, las cuales acudieron al llamado inmediatamente – muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hijas- agradeció la señora

-Si si, ¿cuanto nos va a pagar? Preguntaba Sam mientras le extendía su mano

-Mañana, pasen por mi casa y les pagare- dijo la señora y se fue, los chicos por fin pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio, para después quedarse en un momento de silencio

Habían pasado 10 minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que el silencio fue roto por la cerradura de la puerta, entonces se dieron cuenta que era Carly, entonces se dieron cuenta del problema, la casa de Carly estaba totalmente destruida y ella seguramente los culparía a ellos, por lo que tomaron una decisión.

Apenas la puerta se abrió Sam y Freddie salieron corriendo para evitar que la castaña les reclamara por algo, Carly los miro correr y se extraño un poco, pero después entendió el porque ellos habían corrido asi

-¡SAM, FREDDIE QUE DIABLOS HICIERON EN MI CASA!- gritaba la castaña, lo gritó tan fuerte que hasta los chicos alcanzaron a escucharla, los cuales ya estaban en el lobby.

-Uff, logramos salir con vida- decía Freddie agotado por el cansancio

-Si, no me gustaría ver a Carly enojada- fue lo que dijo Sam- mañana tenemos que ir por nuestro dinero, ¿te dijo la dirección?

-¿Qué?

-Que si te dijo a donde ir a cobrar el dinero

-No, yo creí que a ti te lo había dicho

-A mi no me dijo nada

-A mi tampoco

-Genial, ya perdimos el dinero, y todo por tu culpa- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sam antes de irse a su casa.

Al otro día Sam y Freddie se encontraban en la escuela, en los casilleros platicando sobre como la señora los estafó, cuando llego Carly.

-Con ustedes quería hablar- decía Carly mientras se dirigía a donde ellos estaban.

-Lo sentimos, tenemos clases- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se disponían a escapar, cosa que no lograron.

-¿Porque destruyeron la sala de mi casa?- decía Carly demasiado enojada

-Nosotros no lo hicimos- se defendieron los chicos y después le contaron toda la historia, lo de las niñas y lo de la señora que los estafó, a lo que Carly decidió creerles.

Después del día de escuela los chicos se dirigieron al apartamento de Carly para hacer el programa, Carly fue la primera en entrar, pero cuando entró se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, el estudio estaba totalmente destruido.

-¿Porque no me dijeron que el estudio también estaba destruido?- gritó Carly-¡ solo faltan cinco minutos para el programa!

-¡Ya lo sabemos!- gritaban los dos chicos mientras pensaban en como solucionar el gran problema del estudio

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- decía Carly- ¿como vamos a hacer el programa?

Después de media hora pudieron arreglar el estudio, apenas lo suficiente para poder hacer el programa.

Después que terminaron de hacer el programa Sam y Freddie se disponían a escapar para evitar arreglar el estudio, pero Carly los detuvo.

-¡A donde creen que van!- les gritaba Carly- ustedes no se van hasta que arreglen el estudio.

-Pero Carly…- decía Sam, pero Carly la interrumpió- ustedes fueron los que causaron esto, asi que ustedes lo arreglaran

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no salen hasta que arreglen esto- dicho esto Carly salió del estudio y cerró la puerta para que no pudieran escapar

Después de cinco horas terminaron de arreglar el estudio, lo hubieran hecho en dos horas, pero Sam intento abrir la puerta, cosa que no logró y además se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo peleando por cualquier cosa

A cada rato Carly subía a ver si ya habían terminado, pero siempre que subía veía el mismo escenario, el estudio destrozado y Sam y Freddie peleando, por lo que decidió ya no subir

Cuando los chicos terminaron no tenían más que hacer que esperar a Carly, esperaron casi una hora y nada, Carly no subía, ellos ya estaban desesperados por salir y ser libres.

Cuando Carly por fin subió, lo primero que vio fue a Sam y a Freddie hablando sin pelear, algo que sorprendió un poco a Carly, cuando abrió la puerta los chicos voltearon a ver a Carly, la cual tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh, Carly, ya arreglamos todo, ¿ya podemos salir?- decía Freddie

-Si, claro, ya pueden irse- decía la castaña un poco distraída

-Ya era hora, me estoy muriendo de hambre- se quejo Sam

-que extraño- dijo Freddie con sarcasmo

-Ya me voy, antes de que mi madre enloquezca- decía Freddie mientras salía del apartamento y despidiéndose de Sam, algo que la rubia respondió, extrañamente, de forma amable.

Media hora después Sam se fue también, dejando a Carly sola.

Pensamiento de Carly:

Algo extraño esta pasando aquí, cuando llegue al estudio Sam y Freddie no se estaban peleando, y cuando Freddie se despidió de Sam, ella respondió de forma amable, algo muy extraño en ella.

Algo muy extraño sucede aquí, y algún día descubriré que es.

_**Bien, es todo, espero que alguien se haya animado a leer esto.**_

_**En lo personal a mi me gustó, algo gracioso, ya hay muchos fics seddies y hay que variar un poco, ¿no creen?**_

_**Nos leemos en el otro capitulo de "siempre estaré contigo" o, con un poco de suerte en otro one-shot**_

_**Próximo one-shot: "llorarás", Carly se da cuenta que si siente algo por Freddie, pero ya es demasiado tarde porque el ya tiene a alguien mas**_

_**Y después: "el reencuentro". Esos son los sueños que he tenido, seguramente cambiaran de nombre, o tal vez no, todo depende**_

_**Espero seguir soñando con seddie, para tener más historias que subir.**_

_**Ahora si, me despido.**_


	2. estafados de nueva cuenta

_**Hola, después de mil años vuelvo con este final, aunque el nombre ya no le queda, pero ni modo**_

_**Solo digo lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin ánimos de lucro o competencia**_

_**Disfruten.**_

¿Cuidar un perro?

Los tres chicos estaban en la escuela, al parecer el suceso de las niñas ya había pasado a mejor vida, pero estaban equivocados.

Mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento de Carly, Sam y Freddie lograron ver que a lo lejos se acercaba la señora que los había estafado, por lo que decidieron interceptarla

– Oiga usted– decía Freddie

– Si, deténgase– decía Sam algo molesta por la reciente estafa

– Chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? – les preguntó la señora con voz amable

– ¿Usted que cree? – le dijo Sam un poco molesta

– Lo siento, creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos no les di mi dirección, aquí está, si quieren pueden ir a verme– dijo la señora mientras les daba un papel con su dirección, para después irse

– Eso fue fácil– dijo Freddie tomando el papel

– ¿Ya viste que todo lo que te dijimos era cierto? – le decía Sam a Carly

– Si, y les dije que les creía– Carly se defendió

– Como sea, ¿vamos a la casa de esa señora loca? – le preguntó Sam a Freddie

– Si, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer hoy– y dicho esto ambos tomaron camino hacia la casa de esa señora

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a la puerta, a la cual la señora acudió en menos de un segundo.

– Venimos por nuestro dinero– dijo Sam directamente, al lo que Freddie solo movió la cabeza negativamente

– Los estaba esperando– dijo la señora – ¿quieren ganar el triple de lo que les dije?

– ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – dijo Sam entusiasmada

– Casi nada– dijo la señora– solo tienen que cuidar a mi perro Rocky mientras salgo, no es muy difícil porque esta amarrado, solo tienen que darle de comer a sus horas y darle un baño, cuando llegue les pago todo junto

– Está bien– dijo Sam– eso no suena difícil

– Y no lo es– dijo la señora– bien los dejo,– y se fue.

– ¿Por qué aceptaste? – le pregunto Freddie a Sam

– No suena difícil, además quiero ese dinero– dijo Sam como lo más obvio– ¿Dónde está ese perro? – preguntó después

– No lo se, hay que buscarlo– y dicho esto ambos chicos se pusieron a buscar al perro en todas partes, hasta que lo encontraron, estaba amarrado y los chicos le dieron de comer sin contratiempos.

Era hora de bañar al perro, se pasaron tres horas peleando en decidir donde bañarlo, Freddie decía que debían desatarlo y bañarlo afuera, y Sam decía que era mejor bañarlo adentro, porque tenia flojera de salir, hasta que decidieron, muy a pesar de Sam, que era mejor sacarlo

Empezaron a liberar al perro, cuando este sintió su libertad inmediatamente después se fue corriendo, dejando a Freddie en la posición en la que estaba.

– ¿Lo ves?, idiota, era mejor bañarlo adentro, pero no, el niño tenia que sacarlo– dijo Sam con una sonrisa burlona

– Deja esa sonrisa, hay que buscar ese perro

– Búscalo tú, yo tengo flojera– dijo Sam y se acostó en una cama para intentar dormir, pero Freddie la levantó de allí

– Nada que, tú me vas a ayudar a buscar ese animal, fue tu idea aceptar este trabajo– dijo Freddie levantándola, sufriendo, pero lo logró

– Esto es igual que cuando tuvimos que cuidar a las niñas– decía Sam– el mismo desastre, y estoy segura que tampoco nos van a pagar

– Vamos Sam, no seas pesimista, apuesto a que encontraremos al perro, solo hay que buscarlo

Y salieron los dos chicos tras el perro, buscaron por horas en toda la ciudad, pero nada, el perro no aparecía, ya se estaban desesperando

– ¡Ese maldito perro no aparece! – Dijo Sam completamente desesperada– tal vez ya lo mataron o algo peor

– Tranquila, ya aparecerá– Freddie con su optimismo

Se hizo de noche y nada, el perro nada que aparecía

– ¿Ya ves?, no pudimos encontrarlo– decía Sam cansada y molesta

– Odio decirlo, pero tenias razón, lo perdimos– dijo Freddie resignado

– ¡Además todo esto es tu culpa! – dijo Freddie reaccionando– si tu no hubieras dicho que si no estaríamos pasando por esto, pero tú querías mas dinero, y ahora ya no tendremos nada

– ¡No me culpes!, es tu culpa por querer bañar al perro afuera, no lo amarraste bien y ya ves, yo te dije que era mejor dentro

Y asi se pasaron el resto de la tarde peleando, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la señora venia entrando.

– Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue?

– Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos– dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo, sin dar tiempo a la señora de protestar

Ya que lograron salir con vida de aquella casa se detuvieron a platicar

– Genial, ya perdimos todo el día y para colmo no tenemos nada de dinero– dijo Sam mirando sus bolsillos vacíos

– Y todo por aceptar

Y siguieron platicando hasta llegar al apartamento de Carly, platicaron con ella y se fueron a sus casas

-.-

Mientras tanto la señora estaba llamando a su querido perro, lo llamó con silbidos, el perro llegó a los pocos segundos

– ¡Tú siempre me salvas de pagar! – dijo la señora acariciando al perro

FIN

_**Bien, eso es todo, el fic era solo de humor y aquí está, ya no se que decir a parte de que espero que les haya gustado, es corto, lo sé, pero se me fue la idea original (por no escribirla en mi libreta)**_

_**Nos vemos**_


End file.
